For example, as disclosed in the following Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-27781, there is a technique in which, in an armature provided with a plurality of armature windings (hereinafter also referred to as “coils”) which are annularly arranged, pins are correspondingly provided for the coils. This configuration is provided because an end of one of a pair of coils arranged adjacent to each other and an end of the other coil are connected to each other. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-27781, such a connection is achieved by winding a pair of coils with a continuous wire.
FIG. 12 is a connection diagram which shows connection of three-phase coils in a 12-pole armature and which is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-27781. In FIG. 12, a coil pair Lua has coils Lu1 and Lu2 connected in series with each other, and the coils Lu1 and Lu2 are disposed adjacent to each other in the armature. Similarly, a coil pair Lub has coils Lu3 and Lu4, a coil pair Lva has coils Lv1 and Lv2, a coil pair Lvb has coils Lv3 and Lv4, a coil pair Lwa has coils Lw1 and Lw2, and a coil pair Lwb has coils Lw3 and Lw4.
The connection of a pair of coils inside these coil pairs is achieved by a continuous wire as described above. However, a connection between the coil pairs (a so-called “jumper line”) needs to be interposed by pins. This is because the coil pair Lua and the coil pair Lub which are connected in series are arranged apart from each other by 180 degrees. The same applies to a jumper line between the coil pairs Lva and Lvb and a jumper line between the coil pairs Lwa and Lwb.
In order to achieve such a connection between the coil pairs, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-27781 uses a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is provided with lands to which the pins connected to the ends of the coils are connected, and the lands are connected to each other with a wiring pattern on the printed circuit board. In this way, in the related art, the jumper line is achieved by the pins and the wiring pattern on the printed circuit board.